Enchanting
by Gryfforin
Summary: Someone is watching Hermione Granger and he finds her enchanting. Rated R for safety. one shot R&R please!


Disclaimer: All characters have been borrowed from J.K. Rowling for my own amusement. I can only hope you enjoy what I've done with them as well!

* * *

Enchanting  
-----------  
She sat serenely, gazing at herself. Her auburn hair was cast across one shoulder as she ran a brush through the thick curls, stroking them with her hand between each pass. As I gazed upon her I admired the lines of her shoulders. They were broad, showing her strength; while still sloping gently with a feminine grace.  
  
She was humming an unfamiliar tune to herself and I smiled inwardly at the faulty tones as they passed from her lips. She lacked an ear for pitch, yet still sung lightly; the beauty of the song found in the soul that birthed it. As she flung her hair back over her shoulder I watched her reach for the reading glasses she had set down upon her dressing table.  
  
Perching them upon her nose, she padded back over to the bed, her white gown fluttering behind her. I allowed my eyes to slide across her, taking in her appearance. Her shoulders were freckled, reddened by the sun that bathed her over the holidays. As she climbed into bed, I stifled a snicker reading the title of tonight's companion.  
  
Her reading choice, while laughable suited her perfectly. I watched a bit longer as she lightly chewed her bottom lip, a hand absently stroking her exposed chest as she read. Her eyes furrowed and then widened as she became lost in her text and I felt my desire growing. She was so expressive in everything that she did, her passion never lost for a moment. I could watch her day and night and never tire.  
  
I finally withdrew myself from behind the cracked door, slipping silently back down the hallway before apparating a foot away so that the pop of my arrival would announce my presence to her.  
  
I could hear her fumbling as I retrieved the iced champagne and glasses. Upon entering I cast out the lights leaving the room bathed in the glow of the fire. Crossing our bedroom, I leaned over to kiss my bride. As I set our celebratory librations on the bedside table I noted the faint flush that tinted her bare cheeks, no longer supporting her glasses.  
  
I could see her doubts as I pulled her gently into my arms, tucking her hair behind her ears. I held her until I felt her shoulders relax and the weight of her body sink into me. Looking deep into her wide chocolate brown eyes, I took her face between my hands, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Pulling back to look at her face again I saw that a smile had formed and leaned down to graze my lips against each cheek.  
  
Her shoulders dropped further as her head lolled back. I slowly trailed kisses down the inviting slope of flesh, nipping softly as I reached the bottom, causing a giggle to escape as she tensed up. The air had lightened in the room considerably. Her face was spread in a wide grin and my heart paused to see the love in her eyes. I felt as if she was pouring her soul out to me, suddenly feeling the reality of the three years I had been unable to physically love this woman.  
  
I poured a single glass of champagne and raised it to her lips, watching the movement in her throat as she tasted the libation, allowing it to slide down her throat. Setting the glass and champagne back on the table I pulled her close to me, drinking from her lips. She raised her hand to my head, running her fingers through my locks as I raised my hand to finger a thin strap that served to hold the gown up.  
  
I felt her shrug her shoulder in a nervous gesture as she had so many times before, seeking to keep our fervent kisses as innocent as possible, never submitting to carnal desires. But, that night was to be different.  
  
"Let me love you," I breathed against her lips, not fighting this time the growing erection, no longer trying to hide the evidence of my arousal.  
  
She pulled away from me and I looked into her eyes. She wore a look of apprehension and I once again erected a dam against my desire, relaxing my arms and simply kissing each of her eyelids in an effort to kiss away her concern. "You will be perfect love," I whispered against her right ear, suckling on the lobe as I traced random patterns with my fingertips across her neck and back. "You are perfect," I finished before kissing her again, suppressing my desire behind the weak dam, willing only my love for her to be conveyed in our kiss.  
  
As she relaxed again, I laid her back into the bed, cradling her head within my hand, giving her short kisses amidst declarations of perfection. I stretched my body out against hers, resting my weight on my side, as I allowed my hand to travel up and down along her hip and side. After a while, she turned on her side, pressing her body flush against mine and taking my face between her hands.  
  
I could feel her growing passion as she kissed me and found myself lost between the warmth of her body and the taste of her mouth. My hands had memorized the trail between her shoulders and hip and moved on to venture in wide circles across her back. A moan escaped her throat as my hand dipped down to graze the top of her arse and I was rewarded with the weight of her thigh thrown across my hip.  
  
I tilted my pelvis forward as I felt her getting swept away in her own passion, wanting her to feel, after all those years, what she did to me. As I felt her hips grind back against mine my hand trailed down her side until it met the bare flesh of her calf. I slid down along her body, reluctantly releasing her lips, kissing the satiny material as I made my descent.  
  
I pulled her foot to my lips, holding it firmly as she flexed her toes and tried to pull her ankles from my grasp. Ignoring her protests I flexed her foot and ran my tongue firmly along the sole, from her heel to her middle toe. I smiled as I held it firm despite her convulsions. As I took her smallest toe into my mouth, her giggles quickly dissipated as she drew in a deep breath. I allowed my tongue  
to circle the toe as well as massage it as I suckled it gently in my mouth. I smiled as I bathed each toe on both of her feet with my tongue. Her body had gone limp, the only sign of life being the soft mewls that escaped periodically.  
  
"That," she said pointedly after I had given each of her toes a final kiss, "should NOT feel that good."  
  
I smiled wickedly arching an eyebrow at her, "And to think," I started, lifting the back of her hand to my lips, "that was just your toes," before pulling the pointer finger of her right hand into my mouth. Sliding her pointer finger slowly in and out of my mouth, the vision of her curled up beneath the covers, buried in a book flashed before my eyes.  
  
"Tell me love," I mumbled as I released her pointer finger in exchange for the middle.  
  
"Yes," she groaned as her other hand weaved into my hair."Did they cover this in 'Enchanting your Wizard'," I teased, releasing her fingers before sliding back up her body and covering it with my own.  
  
I could see the frustration mixed with embarrassment in her eyes as she looked up at me. I lowered my head towards her slowly, my eyes fixed on hers as her lips beckoned my own. Changing course, my lips grazed against her right earlobe before whispering, "You don't need a  
book Hermione Zabini. I've been enchanted since our first kiss!" 


End file.
